Story Arcs
Within the Omega Cross series, there are many story arcs that focus on the adventures of the Omega Cross cast in both the main universe and alternate universes. Main universe story arcs Toad town era # Beginnings arc- This story arc is the beginning and meeting of Team Sonic, where the team fights the likes of Bowser and pull lunatic antics in Toad town. # Overlord arc- In this arc, Shadow outcasts Sonic due to his immense power, and accesses his Overlord form, surrounding Toad town in a protective energy shield. This marks the initial formation of Team Sonic. # Birth arc- The arc focuses on Tewi's pregnancy, as well as the introduction of Dream Sonic and Lucas and Claus. It also brings in the aspect of alternate universes. # Cerberus arc- When Dr.Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" unleashes the demon Cerberus on Toad town, it's up to Team Sonic to put a stop to the demon. # Invasion arc- The story arc revolves around the previously visited alternate universe invading the main universe, with Dream and Tewi being corrupted and Fleetway Sonic being unleashed. It also marks the first use of fusion, as Shadow and a normalized Dream fuse into Hyper Dream Shadic. # Tournament arc- The team trains for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, while also meeting Ness. # Demon arc- In this arc, a demon arrives at Toad town and wreaks havoc. It marks the death of Tewi Inaba. # Tripod arc- The beginning of the arc introduces Aya Shameimaru, and brings back the many crazy antics the team gets into. It introduces Shadow's daughter, Nitori. But some time after, an army of Tripods' invade, leading to Toad town's apocalyptic demise. # Reunion arc- Some time after the invasion, the team reunites to take down the tripods that have taken control of Toad town. # Rivals arc- The large majority of the arc starts with the usual random antics, but then leads to the main plot of the arc. When a group of villains have banded together to take the team's items and power a device that could awaken SpaceZilla, the team splits into two's to retrieve the items while also racing to see who can gather as many items. This arc also introduces Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile. # Grand Prix arc- A new Extreme Gear tournament is being held in Future city, and the team head over to compete. This arc introduces the Babylon Rouges. It is the final arc in the Toad town era. Cul de sac era # New home arc- The first arc in the Cul de sac era begins with the teams recovering after the destruction of Toad town, discovering the SCP foundation, Jet wanting revenge on Sonic and the tripods returning to wreak havoc. # CHAOS arc- This arc introduces the hero ??? and his nemesis CHAOS. CHAOS and Jet team up to take down Team Sonic, with a Chaos emerald in possession. # Departure arc- Aya leaves Cul de sac after being heartbroken by Shadow, with Nitori coming to the town and taking her place. # The Super Amazing Shadow arc- The shortest arc revolves around Shadow's idiotic attempts to stop the evil Mastermind Nitori, with his sidekick Black Doom. # Hyper Shadow arc- The Master Emerald is destroyed, so the team goes on a hunt to retrieve the pieces. But when Nitori crosses the line with her father, he snaps and returns to his more agressive and serious self. He joins G.U.N to gather the pieces, successfully doing so, and opens up a portal that will destroy the Cul de sac and return everyone home. Sonic and Shadow fight it out while the portal is slowly opening. This arc introduces the Hyper transformation. # Chaos Nitori arc- Angered by her friends, Nitori absorbs some Chaos energy, and builds a fleet or airships to attack the Cul de sac. This marks Sonic's first time accessing the Hyper transformation. # Momiji arc- While Nitori is recovering, Momiji appears and hangs around Team Sonic. The team go through many antics, such as destroying an E3. But at the end of the arc, it is revealed Momiji is a robotic copy and attacks the team. # Desperado arc- The terrorist organization known as Desperado attacks Sonic, wanting to steal his energy and power their weapons. # Battle of Gods arc- The God of Destruction Beerus has come to the Cul de sac and challenges Sonic to a fight. Sonic is powerless until he achieves the Super God form with the help of Shadow and Seelkadoom. # Lord Frieza arc- At the start, the team meets Nue, who was hired to kill Sonic. But after a blow to the head, she forgets about her mission and joins Team Sonic. Some time after, Lord Frieza comes to the Cul de sac, looking for the materials that will power his cannon to destroy the world. # Nue arc- Tired of being pushed around, Nue betrays the team and goes on a conquest to destroy them. This marks Shadow's first time using the Kaioken technique. # Halloween arc- The team go on three adventures in celebration of the season of Halloween. # Retro arc- This arc shows the team's time in Toad Town High school. It introduces Prince Vegeta, and his relationship with Sonic. # Majin Buu arc- The being known as Majin Buu has arrived at the Cul de sac in order to destroy everything. While Sonic and Nue are traveling, the rest of the team is left to combat against Majin Buu. Vegeta returns in this arc, and it also introduces Trunks Briefs. The potara fusion being Vegedow is also introduced in this arc. This arc marks the death of Shadow the Hedgehog. # Cell arc- After humanity has been revived from Majin Buu's attack, the team returns to their usual antics, with Vegeta taking Shadow's place. Madoka Kaname is introduced in this arc, along with Kyubey. Later on in the arc, Dr. Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" has built a perfect copy of the android Cell. He wages against Sonic the Hedgehog, defeating him and leaving Madoka to defeat him. # Kriemhild Gretchen arc- When Madoka can't cope with the team arguing any more, she turns into her witch form and traps the team in a fake Cul de sac. Team members who have Godly powers defeat Kriemhild and destroy the fake world, returning to the real one. Before this event, Shadow had been resurrected and is now back with Team Sonic. # Christmas arc- In the holiday spirit, the team go through many Christmas scenarios. They also participate in Eggman Nega's universal tournament, which introduces many alternate universes and characters. Conscious is also shown in this arc, who fights Sonic and defeats him, but forfeits the match. # Conscious arc- An expansive arc in the Omega Cross series, which starts with Mephiles and Silver the Hedgehog capturing Shadow. The team track the two down, finding Shadow trapped in some sort of cocoon. Mephiles explains they're unleashing a power within Shadow so that they may harness it, but is betrayed by Silver. Silver defeats most of the team, leaving him and Knuckles to fight. Knuckles is the victor, and Sonic notices a black mist flying out of the cocoon and out the Dark World. It continues some time after Shadow was captured, where the dark mist possess an angered Sonic and transforms him into Sonic.EXE. He defeats most of the team, before being sealed inside Sonic. When Sonic transformed into .EXE on occasions, he would be alot calmer and less destructive than his previous self. The dark mist then possessed Shadow, which took over his body and revealed the being that had been sealed within him: Conscious. Conscious easily takes down all of Team Sonic, and charges a giant energy ball that would wipe out all of humanity. Sonic transformed into Sonic.EXE and managed to weaken Conscious. After Conscious was sealed again, .EXE escaped from his captor and went on a rampage. Sonic fought .EXE, and sacrificed himself to defeat .EXE by throwing them both inside one of Yukari's gap. This arc marks the first use of the Hyper God transformation by Sonic and the death of him. #Great Cul de sac war arc- Proceeding after Sonic's death, Team Sonic continue their efforts in protecting the Cul de sac. Madoka begins to doubt her leadership skills, as well as mourning over Sonic's death. She goes as far to lash out Sayaka, wounding her. Shadow eventually persuaded Madoka that she is capable of leading the team, cheering Madoka up. Said hedgehog soon came into contact with the CPU Goddess Neptune after she crash landed in the forest, followed by her friend Plutia a few days later. The team were finally reunited with Sonic, along with many other teammates. The large group visited Eggman's laboratory, discovering the doctor and Metal Sonic working on some machine. Eggman stated it was designed to accelerate foliage's growth because of his change of ways. He warned them of the side effects it has on people, but a disobedient Sonic came into contact with the machine, and it t released a gas that spread to the team, causing them to lash out at one another in rage, due to the consumed gas. Omega Cross Era '''1.The Halloween Arc-To be Added 2.Two Worlds Collision Arc- To be Added Coming December 2017 '3.Metal Overdrive Arc- To be added Coming February 2017 4.Omega Cross Mania-To be Added Coming Spring 2017 '''Multiverse Arc' # Omega Cross VS Alpha Cross- Several months after things return to its normal routine, a strange otherworldy power begins to shift the universe of Alpha towards the universe of Omega, sending it on a crash course and merging both universe's. The goddess, Alpha Cross' Sayaka, prepapres to go to war with the neighboring universe. Meanwhile, Whis senses the strange occurance and he and Beerus agree to go to Madoka and Team Omega. After they arrived, and things start to settle down, Beerus and Whis explain to them what is and what could happen. Madoka refuses at first, but was 'convinced' by Beerus to help the team protect the universe. Back in the Alpha Cross universe, Sayaka had just finished preparing, just as Alpha Cross' Shadow and the others arrive. She explains to them what they're about to do, only for them to try to convince her to not to bother them. Sayaka makes a deal where she will offer them peace first unless otherwise, and walks off, ready to travel to the Universe of Omega. Back in Omega Town, as the group was preparing, Aladdin had brought back a few allies, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, who were more then ready to kick some butt (Moreso Natsu and Happy then Lucy). As the team continued to banter, they began to hear a large rip and a hole open up in the sky. They go over to the hole to investigate, and met with the Goddess of the Alpha Cross Universe, Sayaka, who explains the whole ordeal to them and tries to offer them peace. However, Natsu accidentally challenged Sayaka to a battle multiple times, before finally accepting her peace. Sayaka then mentions on how they would be under her rule due to them lacking a true God, to which the team disagrees. Natsu challenges Sayaka again, along with Meliodas, only for both of them to get pushed aside. This leads to a fight breaking out, in which some of Alpha Cross' teammates turn against Sayaka and help Team Omega as AC Shadow stands and watches. Sayaka has the upperhand against the whole team, until Natsu eats one of her magic blasts to save his friends. The dragonslayer starts choking on the magic he has just eaten, but then soon starts overcoming it and getting MUCH more powerful. He fires a blue Fire Dragon's Roar into Sayaka, shocking her and blowing her into the atmosphere. However, as the group began to celebrate, Sayaka launches from the smoke and kicks Natsu in the face with a godly amount of force, rendering him unconscious, before she tossed Natsu into Wesley and slamming Wesley into a wall, possibly killing him. AC Shadow decides to step in and tries to talk Sayaka out of it, only for Sayaka to slap him onto the ground, continuing the fight. After witnessing the events, Madoka stands up to Sayaka, threatning the Goddess to back off as she reveals how she really felt about her friends. Sayaka refuses and Madoka proceeds to start beating on her, mocking her as she does so. As she blasted Sayaka off into a mountain with an arrow, she leads the team into their retaliation against Sayaka, who is more angry. The team gains the upperhand, until Sayaka engulfs the planet and beyond in a bright, blinding light, transforming into her Goddess form. She proceeds to destroy the universe of Omega with a squeeze of her hand, leaving nothing but a black void. Sayaka cackles in power as the team stood in devastation. As the team tries to deal some damage to Sayaka, she manages to take it all and fight back at the team as Sonic and Shadow prepare to fuse. As Sonic and Shadow successfully fused into Hyper Shadic, they began to engage in combat with AC Sayaka, but to no avail. Sayakla turns her attention to the rest of the team as Shadic powers up into his Golden God transformation, soon grabbing Sayaka's attention again. Golden Shadic engages with Sayaka, bringing back the universe in the void as they did so. After unleashing one final attack, and bringing back Omega Town they unfuse and celebrate alittle. However, Sayaka rises again, seemingly unharmed and proceeds to destroy the town again. Sonic turns Super and tries to tell Madoka to reset the universe, however, Madoka didn't have a clue on what he was talking about but had the idea to try and talk to Sayaka one last time, offering her friendship. Sayaka crushes her hand in friendship, and begins to erase Madoka out of exsistence. However, much to the shock of Sayaka and the team, Madoka's eyes turn golden and the erasing effect on her began to reverse, revealing that she was Omega Cross' God all along. As Madoka knocks Sayaka out of her Goddess form, Sonic and the team began to put all of their energy together into one big ball and toss it into the rift, ultimately fixing the rest of the universe. With the universe fixed, and Sayaka beaten down and humiliated, the team took the time and relax, with some of them going seperate ways. Madoka offers Sayaka one last hand of friendship, who happily accepts this time, as the two make it back to Madoka's house. 2.' Hyperdimension Omega Cross: V'- The story begins with a red-haired girl narrating over the chaos caused by four giants within a destroyed world. The girl prays for help as we are then introduced to two girls in another world, Neptune and Nepgear. As the two were relaxing, Nepgear began to noticed on her N-Gear that the universe, Hyperdimension, has moved coordinates. Before either of them could question it, however, a strange object falls from the sky, landing on Nepgear's head. As the two observed the and confirmed the object to be that of an unfamiliar game console, Nepgear's N-Gear begins to pick up strange readings on her N-Gear as Neptune pushed the power button on the console. Nepgear pleads Neptune to wait, but it was too late, as the console had opened up a worm hole that sucked the two sisters in. Meanwhile, in Omega Cross, it was a rather normal day as Beerus and Whis gave Madoka a visit at her place. As things start to get hectic as ever, and after Madoka's house was destroyed for the 23rd time, a large wormhole opened up in the sky, directly above Madoka. Out of the wormhole the two Sisters of Purple fell, followed by the console that brought them there, and landed on Madoka, leaving a wide crater. The team, along with Beerus and Whis, went to investigate, questioning where the two girls came from. After the the sisters introduced themselves and informed the team on where they came from and how they got there, Tony, accompanied by Nepgear, goes back to his place to study the dimension warping console. The next day, Nepgear was still figuring out how to turn on the console. She came up with the idea of plugging in the console to the TV, and trying to turn it on once more. The console responds by engulfing itself in some form of negative energy, to Nepgear's surprise. Nepgear quickly contacts Neptune to tell her to bring everyone over, which Neptune does so. As the team makes it to Tony's house, Neptune destroying it the minute she got there, they approached Nepgear and the console, which was starting to speak, though hardly anyone heard it. As the team continued to fool around, the console opens up another wormhole, sucking in everyone in the room. They would soon find themselves in a entirely different world, which was in ruins, as Whis confirms it to be the Zero Dimension. Neptune and Nepgear would soon notice that the city they were in looked similar to Planeptune, Neptune's nation in Hyperdimension. As the team get used to their surroundings, and Natsu bursts out of Madoka chest, or lack of one, they would explore the city and avoid monsters until the reached the end of the city, where the red-haired girl was fighting off a horde of monsters. The team goes to help, the red-haired girl turns to Neptune and attacks her, Neptune retaliating in defense before trying to calm the red-head down. As the team finishes off the horde of monsters, a large, four-legged creature joins the field and tramples over the remaining monsters, as the team gets out of its way while the red-head just stands in it path. She blows the beast away with a sonic boom from her megaphone, but not finishing it. She tells the team to run away so that she can finish off the monsters herself, however, Whis steps in and simply bonks the creature on the head, knocking it out. As the girl who introduced herself as Uzume, gets a call from an unknown ally, Neptune dubs the party Team Victory, or Team V for short, causing the team to bicker on what the team name should be. As the group settles on Team V, Nepgear and Uzume, who were waiting for them, leads the group to her base of operations. As the group meet Umio and take a moment to chat, Uzume reveals one of her abilities as she dreams of some food to eat. After the team eats (by team, I mean saiyans) they go out to a forest north of the base to retrieve the share energy. However, as they were about to leave, a woman in a suggestive witch-like outfit destroys the crystal as the group gets ready to fight. The woman reveals herself to be Arfoire, and she calls upon the Dark CPU to kill the team. As the team fights the Dark CPU to no avail, the monsters gather around as Uzume dreamed of the scenario. The monster's faith in the CPUs restore their power as they began to transform into their HDD forms: Purple Heart, Purple Sister and Orange Heart and Orange Heart activates a sub-0dimension called a Share Field, which weakens the Dark CPU and strengthens the CPUs. 3. Hades- Coming soon! 4. E-Cell Resurrection- Coming soon!